scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Insulting Stork Spook
"This Stork Spook is insulting all right..." -'Shaggy' The Insulting Stork Spook is the 18th episode of season 5 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise An "insulting stork spook" sure does insult Shaggy: he gets his girlfriend (and Scooby's too). Now Shaggy is roaring to get them back and have revenge on the stork spook with the help of the gang. Synopsis A bird spook kidnaps Crystal and Amber and Shaggy and Scooby want them back. After sending Chan Gomon and his golden alien costume back to earth, the gang want to relax a little. Crystal says they can sleep in the many rooms she has. So everyone goes to a different room (fine, Scooby and Shaggy go together). Crystal says she will watch out for other monsters and alert the gang when a monster comes. She asks what the other two monsters are, and Velma says the Monastic Monster and the Stork Spook. The Monastic Monster was haunting a monastery, and the Stork Spook was haunting a library. Shaggy has a grudge against a librarian there. Crystal says OK and the gang go to sleep. Soon they hear a scream and an evil laugh. Shaggy is first on scene at the kitchen, where Crystal and Amber were...but no one is there. The rest of the gang soon arrive too, and Daphne is happy that she wasn't kidnapped but soon gets down to business when Velma shoots her an accusing glance. Scooby finds a note and Shaggy reads it out. "Oh, Shaggy, I am very sorry that you have lost your girlfriend. And Scooby too. Or should I say...overjoyed? WAHAHAHA! Anyway, hopefully you can find them...not! I have discovered something that prevents them from using their powers. I'm sorry, Shaggy, for doing this...fine, no I'm not. Oh welll! Hopefully this will keep you from doing anything else. Signed, The Stork Spook." This letter has Scooby and Shaggy in rage. They are really mad at the Stork Spook. The others try to calm them down. First, they say, the gang must piece together the mystery and remember the suspects. But Shaggy and Scooby are already gone to look for the Spook along with Crystal and Amber, so the others start to piece it together on their own. Shaggy knows that the Stork Spook couldn't have gone out of the house, so he and Scooby split up. Shaggy goes one way and Scooby the other. Both are going very fast. Meanwhile, the others are remembering the suspects. There are no clues, only the gang's bare wit. The suspects are Brandy Sith, who wanted to get a book from the library but she couldn't and really ''wants revenge, Ms. Teggie, the librarian who has a grudge against Shaggy, and Don Igtel, director of the library. He is just really creepy. Now who would go to all the trouble of kidnapping Shaggy and Scooby's girlfriends? The librarian of course! So the gang run to Shaggy and Scooby to tell them. Scooby has found Amber in a room, fortunately without the Stork Spook. He brings her out and runs into the gang, who says it is Ms. Teggie. They all run to Shaggy. Shaggy is in a duel against the Stork Spook, who is taunting him, when a net covers the Stork Spook and Shaggy runs inside the room that the spook was blocking, and sure enough there is Crystal. Soon the gang unmask the Stork Spook. It's Ms. Teggie, big surprise there. She wanted revenge on Shaggy. The episode ends with the gang starting the hunt for the Monastic Monster. Cast and Characters Villains *Stork Spook Suspects *Brandy Sith *Ms. Teggie *Don Igtel Culprits Locations *Alien World Notes/trivia * Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media * Quotes "YES! It wasn't me!" -'''Daphne' Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 5 episodes